Walk Away
by cup-of-sleuth
Summary: They've been together for a little while now. But when Taruto wakes up in the same bed as Pudding he can't help but wonder why she continues to accept him, despite who he is.


**I've been working on this for a while. I was going through youtube one day, looking for song lyrics to use for Criminal. And I had been listening to 'Nothing' by The Script. Well I saw their other song 'Walk Away' on the list of related stuff. When I heard that I immediately thought Taruto and Pudding. So I pulled up word and immediately got to working on this song-fic. This is based about six years after the final battle (Pudding and Taruto would be like 16/17 now). And I really had no idea what genre to list this as. Alright now, Pudding, can you do the disclaimer?**

** Pudding: Okey dokey! Nilla onee-chan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any shape or form! She also doesn't own The Script or their music! Na no da**

***presses play***

* * *

><p>1. Walk away<p>

I looked at the blonde haired girl who lay beside me in the bed, curled up next to my bare chest. Why didn't she push me away last night? Pudding was so ignorant sometimes. I was so wrong for her. Yet she didn't tell me to go, or even leave herself. Didn't she remember who I was? What I did? We were enemies.

_I don't know why she's with me_  
><em>I only brought her trouble since the day she met me<em>  
><em>If I was her, by now I would have left me<em>  
><em>I would have walked away<em>  
><em>But now I've broken away<em>

Yet, she continued to call me her friend. Even giving me the nickname I hated so much. Pudding knew I was a bad person, that I shouldn't be trusted. Pudding knew that, right? So then why didn't she go?

_Somehow instead she forgave me_  
><em>She said a woman's got to do what she's got to do<em>  
><em>Even if it means she denied herself the truth<em>

There was no denying it, Pudding was in love with me, she had told me a million times. But why did she have to love me? There was that Yuebin guy she was supposed to be engaged to, she was supposed to marry him someday. I didn't understand why but it made me angry to think someone else would hold Pudding like I held her last night. But he was so much better for her than I was. Why did Pudding have to be so god damn blind!

_Cause when you're in too deep you wake up when it's too late,_  
><em>You've fallen in love in the worst way<em>  
><em>And if you don't go now then you'll stay<em>  
><em>Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe<em>  
><em>Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me<em>

She snuggled closer to me in her sleep, she mumbled something I couldn't understand. I could feel the rise and fall of her chest. _'Why don't you leave? Why did you let it come to this?'_ I thought. She appeared so delicate, so innocent. She would be broken if I ever left her, which I would have to do if she didn't leave me first. The others would never understand. Heck, even Kisshu had to give up on Ichigo because of their differences. Reality was going to hit Pudding hard in the end.

_So walk away_  
><em>(walk away)<em>  
><em>Walk away, oh<em>  
><em>Save yourself from the heartache, oh<em>  
><em>Go now before it's too late<em>  
><em>So walk away<em>  
><em>(walk away)<em>  
><em>Walk away, oh<em>  
><em>Save yourself from the heartache, oh<em>  
><em>Go now before it's too late<em>

And no matter how much I told her I hated her, or that I wanted her to leave. She always came back and told me she knew I was kidding and that I was silly. Then she would kiss me tell me she loved me.

_But still she stays_

All she ever tells me is that I'm the kindest person she ever met. She does know I tried to take over the Earth right? I had originally come here with my brothers to kill off the humans so the people on my planet could live. She told me she knew that, and she loved me for trying to save my planet, that I was a great person because of my care for my people. For the person who knew me best, she knew me so little.

_She's standing in the heart of darkness_  
><em>Saying I know you got a soul even though you're heartless<em>  
><em>How could any woman in their right mind be so blind,<em>  
><em>To find something this safe<em>  
><em>Instead of walking with me she should have walked away<em>

But that was Pudding. Everything was perfect to her. She always looked for the bright side to everything, even me. There wasn't a silver lining Pudding couldn't point out. I guessed she developed this attitude from her mother's death. She had become so independent from her mother's death, having to take care of her siblings on her own. But somehow she continued to rely on me.

_She finds color in the darkest places_  
><em>She finds beauty in the saddest of faces<em>  
><em>For such a clued in, headstrong city girl<em>  
><em>Could've had the world but she's fallen in love in the worst way<em>

Pudding was mine. I wouldn't let anyone else have her. Not that stupid Yuebin guy, not any guys who thought they had what it would take to win her over. She was mine. But she thought that was good thing, she thought she found the perfect guy. But she was wrong.

_And if you don't go now then you'll stay_  
><em>Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe<em>  
><em>Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me<em>

_'I'll break your heart if you don't leave me Pudding...'_ I wanted to push her away, save her from myself. But I couldn't, I just couldn't.

_So walk away_  
><em>(walk away)<em>  
><em>Walk away, oh<em>  
><em>Save yourself from the heartache, oh<em>  
><em>Go now before it's too late<em>  
><em>So walk away<em>  
><em>(walk away)<em>  
><em>Walk away, oh<em>  
><em>Save yourself from the heartache, oh<em>  
><em>Go now before it's too late<em>

And she wouldn't leave me.

_But still she stays_  
><em>(Oh, yeah)<em>  
><em>But still she stays<em>  
><em>(Oh, yeah)<em>

The day we met, I tried to kill her. I've tried to kill her so many times. What about me was so appealing? Hell, I'm surprised she ever fell in love with me.

_I don't know why she's with me_  
><em>I only brought her trouble since the day she met me<em>  
><em>If I was her, by now I would have left me<em>  
><em>I would have walked away<em>

And now she was stuck, she just wouldn't go away. I could yell at her, scream at her, I'd hit her if that's what it took to get her to go. But then in the end she'd just come back and say she knew I was sorry.

_But you've fallen in love in the worst way_  
><em>And if you don't go now then you'll stay<em>  
><em>Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe<em>  
><em>Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me<em>

She was gonna get her heart broken. I'd have to leave her. I couldn't stay. The longer we were together, the more painful it would be for her to see me go.

_So walk away_  
><em>(walk away)<em>  
><em>Walk away, oh<em>  
><em>Save yourself from the heartache, oh<em>  
><em>Go now before it's too late<em>  
><em>So walk away<em>  
><em>(walk away)<em>  
><em>Walk away, oh<em>  
><em>Save yourself from the heartache, oh<em>  
><em>Go now before it's too late<em>

But she wouldn't leave me. So I needed to leave her. Right?

_But still she stays_

If she wouldn't leave, I'd leave... But I just couldn't do that to her. I just couldn't break heart.

_(Yeah)_  
><em>But still she stays, eh<em>  
><em>I'm saying walk away<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>I'm saying walk away<em>  
><em>(Save yourself from the heartache, go now before it's too late)<em>

I had changed... Pudding was right. I didn't want to see her cry, especially not because of me. I wasn't completely the person I thought I was.

_But still she stays_  
><em>Still she stays<em>  
><em>Yeah, she stays<em>

So despite it all, my past, her friends, our differences, I had to admit it, I loved her too, and she was right about me. I kissed her forehead and held her closer to me. I would never let her go.

_She stays_

"I love you Pudding..."

* * *

><p><strong>Pudding: Taru-Taru loves pudding!<strong>

**Taruto: Uh... That was just in the-**

**Pudding: Pudding loves Taru-Taru too!**

**Taruto: R-really?**

**Pudding: *kisses Taruto's cheek*  
><strong>

**Fluffy! Oh so fluffy! I know this was really short, and it's mostly lyrics. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Love you, Kittens!  
><strong>


End file.
